Josephine Day
Josephine Day, genannt Josie, ist - wie sich später heraus stellt - ein Lebendes Gemälde und wird in Comics eine Begleiterin des Achten Doctors. Sie ist eine Künstlerin, die sich im Cottage des Doctors niedergelassen hat, weil dieses auf sie verlassen wirkte. Als der Achte Doctor, nach einem Buch schauend, welches seine dritte Inkarnation dort vergessen hatte, auf sie trifft; kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall mit den Bildern von Josie. Die lebendigen Kreaturen aus ihren Bildern, allesamt Wesen, gegen die der Doctor irgendwann schon mal angetreten ist, terrorisieren das Dorf. Als der Doctor dem nachgeht, bemerkt er, dass Josie in Animae-Partikeln schwimmt und somit ihre Bilder zum Leben erwecken kann. Dies ist letztlich auch die Lösung des Problems. Der Doctor lässt sich frewillig gefangen nehmen, damit sie entkommen kann. Wieder in ihrem Atelier zeichnet sie dann ein Bild des Doctors, welcher den alten telepathischen Ersatzschaltkreis, welcher dafür verantwortlich ist, zerstört. (The Pictures of Josephine Day) Ihre erste Reise mit dem Doctor führt sie nach Lumins Welt, die gerade von den Spherions angegriffen wird. Während des Kristallregens stolpert sie und fällt auf einen der Splitter, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie zu kristallisieren beginnt. Die Calaxi, von denen sie entdeckt wird, können ihr nicht helfen, jedoch erkennt sie aufgrund ihrer Transformierung, dass die angeblichen Waffen der Spherions in Wahrheit ihre Sprache sind. Diese Information nutzt der Doctor um mit den Spherions zu sprechen, den wahren Grund für die Angriffe zu finden und ihnen schließlich helfen zu können. Aus dank zerstören die Spherions die Kristalle auf und in Josies Körper. (Music of the Spherions) Der nächste Trip führt in das viktorianische Edinburgh, bei der Josie und der Doctor Zeugen einer ungewöhnlichen Zaubershow sind, die einen Teil ihrer Zuschauer verändert. Bei den Nachforschungen gelangen sie und der Doctor in ein Spiegel-Edinburgh und können die echten Menschen, darunter auch den echten Silversmith, retten. Damit so etwas nicht wieder passiert, zerstört der Doctor daraufhin die Spiegel mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher. (The Silvering) Als nächstes auf der Liste des Doctors stand ein kleine kleine Party in den 30ern Jahren, irgendwo im Briarwood. Jedoch wird diese Party von unbegetenen Gästen, den Nixi, gestört. Zusammen mit Bertie Bingham schafft sie es den Nixikönig für die nächsten 200 Jahre in Kryostase zu legen und so jeden der Partygäste inklusive dem Doctor zu retten. (Briarwood) Der letzte Punkt auf der Liste enthält die Raumzeit-Koordinaten eines Wiederauferstehungsschiffes der Bakri. Dort werden Josie und der Doctor fälschlicherweise für die Mörder eines Bakri gehalten, weil die feine Gesellschaft, anders als die beiden blinden Passagiere, dies nicht getan haben kann. Nachdem der Doctor sie aus ihrer Zelle rausgeholt hat, entdeckt er, dass die Androiden der Bakri ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt haben und folglich nicht mehr durch die anderen Bewusstseine unterdrückt werden wollen. Sie gehen zurück aufs Oberdeck, wo bereits ein Kampf zwischen Androiden und Bakri entstanden ist, als zuerst der Doctor und dann sie einen Appell an die Androiden richten. Diese hören tatsächlich auf, jedoch wird Josie von ihrem Original, der wiedererweckten Lady Josephine angegriffen. Diese erzählt dem Doctor, dass Josie in Wahrheit ein Porträt von ihr ist, welches nach ihrem Tod an einen Unbekannten versteigert wurde. Da sich nun aber ihre Wege gekreuzt hätten und außerdem ihr Androidenkörper gegen sie agiert, will sie Josie übernehmen. Der Doctor kann dies verhindern, in dem er den Androiden sagt, dass er sein "Ding" tun soll, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er Lady Josephines Bewusstsein unterdrückt. Josie entschuldigt sich später beim Doctor dafür, dass sie ihre wahres Wesen verheimlicht hat, er nimmt ihr das jedoch nicht übel und bietet ihr an, seine feste Begleiterin zu werden. Davor müsse sie jedoch noch lernen, besseren Tee zu machen. Ohne es zu wissen, werden die beiden derweil vom Zwölften Doctor und dessen Begleiterin Clara Oswald beobachtet. (A Matter of Life and Death) Ihr erstes Ziel ist der Planet Epsilon Eridani, auf dem der Doctor von den Pommes begeistert ist, Josie jedoch weniger von den übel riechenden Eiern. Sie reisen dann zurück zur Erde, wo sie im Jahr 1833 in Greenwich dafür sorgen, dass eine Omsonii auf ihr Schiff zurück kehren kann (The Time Ball). In einer alternative Zeitlinie werden Josie und der Doctor auf den Rückweg zur TARDIS auf dem Schiff der Bakri von Cybermen angegriffen. Dieses Ereignis wird jedoch durch eine Veränderung der Zeitlinie verhindert. (Supremacy of the Cybermen) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Comic) Kategorie:Begleiter des 8. Doctors Kategorie:Künstler